In U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,953 issued June 22, 1976, there is disclosed and claimed "Apparatus And Method For Laminating Liner to Box Blank," which is particularly suited for forming a blank for a bulk box which requires extra strength and rigidity in the side walls. Because of the extremely large size of the blank and its resistance to folding, it is difficult for one man to handle and fold it into a tube for shipment to a customer.
The apparatus of the present invention, although suitable for folding other large blanks, is particularly adapted for folding such laminated box blanks mentioned above.
The apparatus of the present invention thus eliminates folding by hand, reduces labor and production costs, and increases the production capacity.